


Cuddles?

by SuchenEnthusiast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchenEnthusiast/pseuds/SuchenEnthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes back from a 3 week work trip. Eren wants to play Mario, Levi wants cuddles. Levi eventually gets his way, as he always does.</p><p>Inspiration from Tentative Bliss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested smut from one my main friends. Eren is a stubborn little brat. First time I've written smut and posted it, so please be nice~

Jump. Duck. Run. Jump. Duck. Run. The mantra played in my head, urging me forward towards victory. I was just about to finish the level, I was so close, just one mo-! 

“Eren!!!” I faltered on the jump and fell victim to a goomba killing me. 

“No! I was so close! I almost beat the level!” Armin stood there and snickered. “Fuck you Armin.” I pouted. 

“Aw come on Eren, you know you love me.” He said in a sing-songy voice. I rolled my eyes and sat back in the chair, 

“What do you need?” 

“Levi’s back.”

I jumped off of the chair and ran to him, putting my hands on his shoulders and shook him. “Are you serious? Please tell me you’re not lying!”

He shook his head, “He’s in the kitchen.” I bolted out of the living room, through the house and into the kitchen. Once I saw him I clutched to him tightly, breathing in his heavenly scent that I missed oh so much.

“Levi!”

“Oi, oi, oi, Eren, watch it.” He scolded slightly. I released my hold on him and he turned around, looking me up and down. He opened his arms and I rushed into them, hugging him tightly. “You missed me I see.” He observed. I nodded and tightened my grip even more. He kissed the top of my head and I just smiled. “I missed you too, Pup.” My heart melted when he called me by my pet name. I’m just a sappy mess.

After a few minutes of hugging him, Levi shooed me away from him, much to my dismay. Him being gone so long on work took a toll on me, and all I wanted to do was cuddle with him. I walked back into the living room to go back to playing Mario when I saw Armin playing it instead. 

“Armin! What are you doing!” I shoved him off the couch and took the remote from him. “I was in the middle of a level!”

“Actually you died, so I restarted the level.” He stated matter-of-factly. I groaned in frustration and I restarted the level again, so that I could play this time. Armin just sat next to me and occasionally told me when there was an enemy that I didn’t see. I got to the part that Armin rudely interrupted me at, and began the mantra again. Jump. Duck. Run. Jump. Duck. Run. Jump. Du-

“Eren what are you doing?” My mantra and concentration was interrupted by Levi’s deep voice. I died from a lava ball.

“No! Not again!” I groaned in frustration. I placed my controller down and pouted at Levi. “First Armin, now you.” Levi chuckled at me and walked into our room. Armin announced that he had to go to a doctor’s appointment, and left. I started the game over again, and completed the level. Finally. I continued in my game playing. Levi joined me on the couch at one point and draped his arm over my shoulders. He started cuddling into me, which was very unlike him. Levi was never one to show affection, usually I was the one who had to engage it. But I thought nothing of it and continued to play.

“Eren, babe, you said you wanted to cuddle, c’mon,” he said quietly in my ear.

“Can we in a little bit?” I asked. I heard him sigh and get up, going to the kitchen to do dishes that Armin and I had neglected to do all week. After a while, he came back in, only to see that I was still playing the game. He sat next to me again and snuggled up to me.

“C’mon Pup, I haven’t seen you in 3 weeks,” he tried again. I didn’t pay attention to him as I was trying to defeat Baby Bowser. He huffed and got up again. After an hour more of playing, Armin came back and was watching me again. Levi hadn’t come around in a while, he was probably in our room pouting.

“Hey can I play?” Armin asked. I nodded and he took a controller out. After a while he had to leave, so that I was left alone. Levi came back out and shut off my game console.

“Levi! What’d you do that for!” I complained. He simply walked towards me, grabbed my wrists, and dragged me to our bed. After being shoved down, my clothes were being ripped off. Levi’s face was indescribable, but to put it simply, red with fury. After my clothes were off, he grabbed a pair of handcuffs and locked me to the bed frame. He attacked my lips with his, tongue pushing in, demanding entrance. Our tongues battled against each other, his having dominance.

He pulled away to nip along my jaw to my ear.

“This is what you get for ignoring me,” he growled. I shivered as his lips started to make their way down my neck, biting and sucking until purple marks began to blossom. I could feel my member becoming hard. I let out a sigh as his thigh gently met my throbbing hard on. Levi continued to make his way down my neck to my sensitive mounds. He looked up through his lashes and sucked a nub into his mouth, causing me to throw my head back and let out a throaty moan. As he continued to abuse a nub with his mouth, his hand ran up and down lazily on my stomach.

“L-Levi, please” I stuttered out. He bit my swollen button causing me to cry out, and pulled off.

“What did you say?” He demanded.

“Sir,” I corrected, “Please touch me.” He seem satisfied and continued his onslaught of pleasure down my stomach. Once he reached my lower regions, he looked up through his lashes again, causing a needy whimper to leave my throat. He smirked and turned his attention back to my manhood. He blew cool air on the tip, making me whimper again. Finally he started to lick my head, pushing the tip of his tongue in my slit. I cried out in pleasure and arched my back up, trying to push more of me into his hot, wet cavern. Levi held down my hips and started to take more of me into his mouth. I desperately wanted to pull on his hair, but instead pulled against the handcuffs, them chafing my skin in a painfully, pleasurable way.

He pulled off of me, making me whine at the loss of warmth around my dick, only to start removing his own clothes. I drooled at his beautifully sculpted body as he walked up to my head, shoving himself into my red lips. He began to thrust roughly, pushing himself deeply into my throat. I tried relaxing to let him get deeper.

“That’s a good Pup.” He praised, throwing his head back in pleasure. I moaned in the back of my throat, causing tingles to rack through Levi. He pulled out of my mouth and reached over to the side table and pulled out a small bottle. He lubed up his fingers quickly, immediately pushing one into my throbbing entrance. I moaned and pulled against my restraints. He quickly prepared me, pushing in another finger, fingering me. He hurried the process along as quickly as he could. I was so desperate, but I could tell he was too. Three weeks was too long. 

“S-Sir, please fuck me,” I begged. He smirked, pulling his fingers out, causing me to whine quietly at the loss.

He pulled my leg up before smirking again, “Gladly.” He thrust roughly into me, making me cry out in pleasure, arching my back towards his chest. He had no mercy as he began to hungrily rut into me. 

“Please Sir, please fuck me!” I moaned out. Levi started to shift and change angle until he found the spot that made my eyes roll back. “Fuck! Yes right there Sir!” I screamed. He continued to abuse my prostate and fuck me into oblivion. The noises in the room were absolutely sinful, filled with my loud moans, the noisy slapping of skin against skin, and Levi’s incoherent cursing. I felt my stomach begin to tighten, the familiar wave of warmth threatening to crash over me. “Sir! Please can I cum?” I asked, wanted to hear him say yes. 

“Not until I do.” He grunted. I mewled out in neediness. I can’t wait any longer! He thrust harder into my prostate, his onslaughts becoming sloppier and quicker as his orgasm approached him. I felt him freeze above me before he loudly moaned out my name, his thick fluids filling me. “Sir,” I whimpered, “please can I cum?” He nodded, thrusting back into me, riding out his own orgasm. As I approached mine again, his hand grabbed onto my leaking cock, helping my shattering release take over me. I saw spots before coming down from my high. Levi weakly pulled out of my and collapsed next to me.  
I tiredly rest myself in his chest, nuzzling my head in his shoulder. “Now you want to cuddle,” He said sarcastically, before wrapping his arms around me. 

“Shut up,” I said falling in and out of consciousness. The last sounds I heard were him whispering how much he loved me, sending me into my deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was my first time posting smut, hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
